the end of days
by pantherxii
Summary: Misty and the others meet up with two mysterious men that leads them out of buried and to somewhere more hostile bringing Leroy with them to meet Richtoffen and his group


This fanfic is a call of duty zombies fanfic and first chapter and maybe some of the scond one takes place during the map for black ops 2's zombie map buried.

Misty and the group which already split into two groups from the middle of the town while the group is in the western town under the ground with Misty along with Marlton running from a group of zombies with Marlton dropping a grenade which explodes on some of the zombies. Misty runs into the bar with Marlton behind her to reveal a guy with black messy hair that goes to the end of his neck wearing a white blood stained shirt and blue jeans holding a Ak47 while the undead starts running in. "Follow me." The guy says in a light german accent then leads them into a tunnel leading back to the surface. "So who are you?" Marlton asks "jericho, I'm part of a group that kills the undead and saves survivors." The guy explains while a few of the undead run at them with Jericho shooting at the the undead destroying their skulls while running toward a helicopter made to keep the undead out. "A helicopter really?" Marlton asks "I like it." Misty says "yeah but what about the other two?" Marlton asks reminding them of the other two "my partner will be getting them out of there I was sent to get you guys my partner was sent to get the other two." Jericho explains while they get in the helicopter to see a horde of at least 110 zombies coming after the helicopter. "Why is there so many?" Marlton asks "we were sent to get you four for a reason and let's says if you guys aren't worth it I'll personally execute each of you not the undead." Jericho explains while getting the helicopter which starts getting attacked by the undead making it go flying a few miles on fire with Marlton holding onto Misty and the helicopter. Marlton crawls out of the crashed helicopter with Misty then makes sure she didn't get hurt. "Are you okay?" Marlton asks "yeah I'm fine." Misty answers then they see jericho crawl out of the helicopter with only a scratch from a piece of loose metal that goes from his wrist to the middle of his arm with blood all over it. "Wow you're a tough one." Marlton says "like I said I was trained to fight these things but a horde like that can be very dangerous like each of us could of lost our lives." Jericho explains while standing next to the two while shooting into a skull of a nearby zombie then throws a monkey bomb at the running horde distracting them long enough to let him throw a semtex destroying the horde. "What now g.I joe?" Marlton asks while jericho starts walking across the desert to show a jeep unharmed with a private in it. "We brought more people for emergencies." Jericho answers while getting in with the other two making the jeep come alive by the private then starts driving it.

Russman and Stuhlinger along with Leroy running to the sheriff's building while more of the undead starts pouring in while Russman shoots his war machine at the undead exploding some of the undead. "There's too many!" Stuhlinger says "shut up Stu!" Russman commands while Stuhlinger grabs his Galil and starts shooting at the undead, Russman grabs Stuhlinger and runs back outside with Leroy behind the two while Stuhlinger starts shooting at the undead. They see a frag gets dropped out of the barn exploding a few more of the undead to reveal a guy with short black messy hair wearing a grey leather jacket, black pants and a blood stained blue shirt along with rimless glasses holding a Spas-12 coming out of the barn. "And who are you another Marlton?" Stuhlinger asks while aiming his Galil at the new person which chuckles slightly while aiming his own gun at Stuhlinger's head. "If you're going to shoot me, shoot at a vital spot and my name is Roland and I am here to get you guys out of here you too lanky monkey." The guy says in a Russian accent while walking toward the three and leads them to the mansion to see a teleport along with 15 soldiers shooting at the ghosts and the undead while the group uses the teleport. The group arrives at a familiar German theater which is heavily barricaded with soldiers at each window shooting at any upcoming zombie. "It used to be called kino der toten: the cinema of the dead or the famous one theater of the damned." Roland explains while leading them up the stairs to see a familiar german doctor and his three comrades along with a familiar young girl. "Richtoffen." Roland says "Roland, old friend." Richtoffen greets then shakes Roland's hand while Dempsey looks at the three that went with Roland suspiciously while Nikolai leaves the room to get into the alleyway. Nikolai enters the alleyway to see Jericho's jeep arriving so he opens the metal fence door and walks over to them holding his bottle of vodka in one hand. "Jericho and others welcome." Nikolai greets while Jericho's group gets out of the jeep with Jericho and Nikolai leading them inside the theater to the others. "More people without honor." Takeo says angrily "hello Takeo now shut up before I do these people have more honor than you do I can tell you that you japanese monkey." Jericho explains while Richtoffen laughs while Takeo scoffs at Jericho and walks off to where a bunch of Japanese sergeants are talking. "What was that about?" Misty asks "he's your tradition world war Japanese soldier always going on about honor." Jericho explains while Takeo finally comes back with Roland pointing his gun at Takeo in case of anything bad happens from Takeo. "So why are we here and who's the girl?" Russman asks "that is Samantha and I've been watching you four and barely the tall guy but you guys are good so I decided to put you in the army." Richtoffen explains while putting down a map on a small table to show the world and the moon. "So what's this for?" Stuhlinger asks "well samuel it is for our plan each of you will go to each of these locations but careful the map isn't up to date." Richtoffen answers chuckling at the last part while soldiers start walking to the teleport along with Roland, Jericho, Stuhlinger, Russman, Misty, Marlton, and Leroy.

Hope you guys like it I put most of my effort in it.


End file.
